Broken
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: Casey and Olivia finally confess their feelings. Will their relationship bring heartbreak or happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Casey woke up to the sound of a blaring car alarm. Once her eyes focused, she pulledherself out of bed and walked to the window. Looking down at the street, she found the culprit.

She turned around and glanced at the clock. She wasn't sure if it read 5:15 or 5:51. A closer look told her it was 5:15.

She rubbed her eyes and stumbled into the bathroom. A half hour later, she emerged wrapped tightly in a towel. She pulled on a black suit jacket over a red button down blouse, a black skirt, and matching heels. After curling her hair, she stuffed a pile of papers into her briefcase and walked downstairs to her car. She dialed Olivia's number. "I'm on my way." Clicking the phone shut, she sighed. Olivia had asked her to breakfast this morning, and she hated that it had to be so early. Maybe today would be the day she would finally grow the spine she needed to make her move. Maybe.

At the restaurant, Casey continued ranting about the courtroom etiquette meeting that she had vented about on the phone for three hours the night before. "I've been a prosecutor for nine years. I know how to behave myself!"

Olivia sighed. "Jack's probably using you to help set an example. After all, you ARE his Head ADA."

Casey stirred a pack of sugar into her coffee and ripped the wrapper neatly in half. "I guess so."

"I know so." Olivia smiled.

A passing waitress tripped over the table and her tray fell on Casey.

Casey jumped up. "What the hell???"

Olivia got up and helped Casey. "Calm down Case."

"Calm down???? I have egg in my hair!" Casey yelled.

Olivia glanced nervously at the other diners, who, one by one, were starting to stare at them. She gently combed the egg out of Casey's hair. "Better?"

Casey felt her muscles relax to Olivia's touch. "Much."

Olivia kissed Casey's neck, then pulled back and blushed. "Sorry."

Casey unwillingly moaned. She turned and kissed Olivia passionately. "I have always loved you Olivia." She was caught off guard, but she figured this was as good a time as any to confess her feelings.

"I've always loved you too Casey."

"Come home with me?" Casey smiled. _Damn it Casey_, she thought.

"Oh you're a bad ADA. Mmmm, I don't know if I should," Olivia teased.

"Aww Livvy, please?" Casey pouted.

Olivia grabbed her and pulled her in, kissing her passionately. "You sure you want that, Counselor?"

"I'll take my chances."


	2. Chapter 2

Laying next to Olivia after sleeping with her for the first time, Casey's feelings were mixed. She was thrilled that she was finally with the woman she loved. She was bruised because, as she had discovered, Olivia liked it rough. She was shocked that Olivia had even given her the time of day. Above all these feelings, she was worried. She kept asking herself how she would ruin everything, because she knew she eventually would. "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the first woman I've ever slept with."

Olivia was silent for a long time. "Oh."

Casey cursed herself silently. _"What the hell, Casey?"_ she thought.

Olivia smiled. "How was it?"

"I loved it." Casey winced a little as Olivia's arms tightened around her bruised body. "Are you okay?"

"Casey I need to tell you something."

"_Now she's going to tell me why she can't be with me." _"What is it?" Casey asked out loud.

"You aren't my first woman."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex."

Casey shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "As in Cabot?" the mere mention of her predecessor's name made her feel small and worthless. She had always struggled to build her relationship with Olivia. Of course she had heard the rumors, but she hadn't believed them. Until now. Now she had to worry about her performance in bed as well as the courtroom, and how it measured up to the other ADA. "You slept with Alexandra Cabot." It wasn't a question, but rather, a statement.

"Casey it wasn't like that!"

"You slept with Alexandra Cabot! How is it then??"

"Alex was my first love! I'm over her now Casey!"

Casey fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Are you..are you with me because I remind you of her?"

"What? No!"

"Do you know how hard I used to try to get you to even talk to me? How badly I wanted you to love me? Do you know how hard I struggled to be good enough for you??"

Olivia sighed. "You don't have to struggle. You're just what I want."

"You were such a bitch to me in my first year at SVU."

"Hey! I missed Alex, and you came in at a rough time. And seducing me didn't help."

"I seduced you?"

"You came in and started taking control of everything. You were beautiful and domineering. That's a deadly combination babe."

"Deadly-NO. We are talking about how you screwed Cabot."

"You always stood too close to me. I fell in love with you, but I was too chicken to talk to you about it. I noticed you, I loved you, and I wanted you."

"Well you have me now. But..what about Alex?"

"Sweetheart I'm over her."

"I'm not as good as her."

Olivia sighed. "You're right. You're better than her."

"What's she like in bed?"

"Who? Alex?"

"Yes."

"She's kinky."

Casey thought for a moment. "What, like sex toys and handcuffs?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Casey pulled the comforter tighter around herself. "No reason. Just curious." She had to do research to figure out how to be what Olivia wanted. If Olivia wanted kinky, she was about to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

When Casey woke up early the next morning, the first thing she smelled was eggs and bacon. Opening her eyes, she realized that Olivia wasn't there, and that instead of her lover, she was holding a teddy bear. "God Liv," she muttered. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, she smiled. "Morning beautiful."

Olivia turned around, holding a spatula. "Hey."

Casey took in the detective's clothing. She assessed the tight pink tank top and jean shorts. "Are those mine?"

Olivia blushed. "Ummm, yes. Sorry Case. I didn't have anything and-"

Casey brushed her fingertips across the visible cleavage before smirking. "I wasn't complaining."

"Damn." Olivia pouted.

"Why is that damn?"

"Because as usual, you turned me on and now you have to fix it."

Casey licked her lips playfully. "No, I don't think I will."

"I'll reward you!" Olivia teased.

"Well, I don't know babe. We have a lot to do today."

"Please?"

"No."

"No?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe." Casey enjoyed teasing Olivia, especially since it came with the power of knowing she would be the one in control that night. She wanted to spend all day in bed with the detective, but she knew she couldn't. They had shopping to do for the party. "Later. After breakfast, we need to pick some stuff up for the party. First, though, you're putting real clothes on."

"I like it this way."

Casey giggled. "I'm sure you do."

During breakfast, Casey got up and walked over, plopping down on the brunette's lap. She tucked a lock of stray red hair behind her ear and pressed her body into Olivia's.

"Casey this is not fair."

"I concur. It's totally fair." Casey rubbed against her.

Olivia hissed. "That's it. When we get home, you're in so much trouble."

Casey kissed her neck. "I count on it." She lifted the tank top and gently pinched Olivia's nipple.

"CASEY!"

Casey ignored her. "I wonder what this does." She slid her hand under the waistband of the short shorts as she stroked Olivia's stomach with her other hand.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Olivia moaned. "Mmmm Casey."

"I would love to increase the loudness of those moans, but we don't have time."

"I'm horny!" Olivia protested.

Casey giggled. "I will fix that. Later." She removed her hand and placed it over the cup of Olivia's breast.

"I can't imagine this is appropriate."

"Was falling in love with you any more appropriate?" Casey fed Olivia a forkful of eggs.

"Yum. But not what I want to be tasting right now."

Casey smiled and kissed her passionately, letting her tongue roll softly across the detective's lips. After a few seconds, she pushed her tongue into Olivia's mouth and kept it there.

Olivia moaned into the kiss and stroked Casey's hair.

Casey deepened the kiss and let her body enjoy the feel of being against Olivia's. Gently breaking the kiss, she bit down gently. "How was that?"

"Perfect. Very perfect."

Casey smiled. She loved pleasing the woman she had spent so long lusting after.

"Make up sex." Both women looked at each other, realizing that they shared the same thought.

Casey looked at Olivia. "I was thinking about the fight we had when I threw the Picard case. Make up sex in my office would have been perfect."

"I was thinking about the time you assaulted that guy at the juvenile sex offender center and we had that argument after I removed you. Make up sex would have been-"

"Perfect," Casey finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey caught Olivia staring at her. "What?"

"What? I'm not allowed to stare at my girlfriend?"

"Olivia you look like a lost puppy dog." Casey held up a carton of strawberries.

"Baby put those down. You know that you're allergic."

Casey put the strawberries back and pushed the cart as they walked and talked. "I just remembered that I was supposed to give you a warrant yesterday." She shrugged. "Oops." She sighed. "God this whole thing with Trevor-"

"What thing with Trevor?" Olivia interrupted.

"It's nothing." Casey grabbed three varieties of Lays potato chips: sour cream and onion, generic, and salt and vinegar. "He's just been acting really strange lately."

"How?"

"Can we drop it?" Casey pushed the cart over to the frozen foods and grabbed a gallon of milk. She hated how the store put the milk in that aisle. When she turned back around after closing the freezer door, she saw the worried look on Olivia's face. "Babe I promise I'm handling it."

"Casey, I'm going to ask you one more time, and you better not lie to me. What is going on?"

Casey dropped the milk with a gentle thud. "I don't know. He keeps coming to the office and asking me on dates and when I refuse, he gets annoyed. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"You're not going to work tomorrow."

"I'm not going to let him intimidate me."

"Casey-"

"I'm going to work and that's final." Casey grabbed a can of baby formula and set it in the cart.

"What is that for?"

Casey smiled. "We're babysitting Vanessa's daughter, remember?"

"No."

"She called this morning babe."

"Oh."

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours."

Olivia smirked. "Thoughts of you, sexy girl."

"Will you behave??"

"Nope. And we need Scotch."

Casey licked her lips. "Me likey Scotchy."

"Soda, dip mix, shredded cheese.."

As Olivia listed each item, Casey grabbed it and tossed it into the cart.

"Why are we having a party so soon?"

Casey looked at her. "It's our coming out party. And besides, the sooner the better."

"I love you baby. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"They'll be supportive."

"I was talking about Trevor."

Casey sighed. "I promise, I'll be fine." By now, they had reached the checkout line.

A women holding a screaming baby surveyed them. "Are you two sisters?"

"Not quite," Casey replied.

Olivia grabbed Casey and kissed her passionately.

Casey kissed back. "Does that answer your question, ma'am?"

"You two are lesbians?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Casey glared down at the woman.

Olivia grabbed her. "Calm down."

Casey breathed slowly. "Shit!"

"What?!"

"We forgot eggs." Casey ran and grabbed the eggs then sprinted back. "Got them," she panted.

"What's the matter, not used to running?" Olivia taunted. "Oh shut up!" Casey put the eggs down. "And no. My job is based from an office."


	5. Chapter 5

After Vanessa got Ariel, Casey went into the bedroom and started the shower. "Olivia be a good girl and help me save water."

Olivia got in with her. "yes Angel!"

After a twenty minute shower, Casey started getting ready. She pulled on a black mini dress and slipped into a pair of silver heels. Walking back to the bathroom, she curled her long red hair and accentuated her eyes with dark purple shadow. She dragged a tube of red lipstick across her lips and blotted. Looking in the mirror, she saw Olivia. "Hey babe."

"You look sexy." Olivia was wearing a red mini dress and white heels. Her long brown hair was straightened and pulled back. The blue eye shadow emphasized her large chocolate eyes.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks honey. So are you."

Casey dropped her eyeliner and turned around, looking at Olivia. "I've loved you for so long."

"I've loved you for so long too."

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I was scared and it's against the rules. I told you that already."

Casey looked down. "You ummm…"

"What baby?"

"When Cabot came back for the first time, you were still sleeping with her. You knew where she was."

Olivia sighed. "I'm not proud of it okay? I knew, and yes, I was sleeping with her. I swear I'm over her Casey." She pulled Casey in and held her.

Casey laid her head on Olivia's chest. "I wanted you. When she came back, I was afraid I would lose you before I even had you. I thought she wanted you and I knew that what Alex wants Alex gets. She had the one thing I was trying so hard to get."

Olivia kissed the top of Casey's head and ran her fingers lightly through her hair. "Sweetheart I never knew you felt this way. I always wanted you, but you were never available."

"I tried to drop hints."

"I got them loud and clear. I just didn't know what to do with them!"

"When that guy beat me, you were the only one in the hospital."

Olivia smiled. "I made everyone leave."

"Why?"

Olivia wiped one of Casey's tears. "I left for coffee that night because I planned on making a move."

"Why didn't you?"

"Baby you were in the hospital. I wasn't going to take advantage of you."

Casey felt another tear fall.

"Baby why are you crying?"

"Because I love you!!"

Olivia held her. "Oh. I love you too."

Casey tried to stop crying.

Olivia wiped her tears. "As hot as it is when you cry, I don't want you to be sad."

"It feels good to tell you how I feel-"

"I know." Olivia sat on the bed.

Casey walked over and sat in her lap. "I was scared that you wouldn't want me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not Cabot. I did go blond for you though."

"You were sexy as a blond."

"I didn't think so."

"But you're super fucking hot now. Let's make love."

"Not right now."

"Why not?" Olivia pouted.

Casey sighed and kissed her. "Because the doorbell just rang."


	6. Chapter 6

When the doorbell rang, Casey opened the door. "Hey everyone. What did you do, carpool?"

Melinda smiled. "Where's Olivia?"

Casey giggled. "She's in time-out."

"Why?"

"Oh trust me. You'll find out soon enough."

"CASEY CAN I COME OUT NOW?"

Melinda giggled. "What happened?"

"She misbehaved."

"PLEASE CASEY?"

"Are you ready to behave yourself?" Casey called back.

"Yes."

"Then yes." Casey looked at everyone else, then walked to the kitchen and pulled open the back door. "I hope you learned a lesson."

"Baby it's cold out there!"

"Then keep your hands to yourself." Casey turned back to their coworkers. 'There's food in the kitchen."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey from behind and whispered "Babe can we tell them now?"

"Not yet," Casey whispered back.

"You did great giving that speech at the meeting yesterday Casey."

"Thanks Jack."

"Food!" Elliot barged past everyone.

Casey laughed. "yes Mr. Caveman. The food is in the kitchen."

"What kind of food?"

"Umm, fried chicken and mashed potatoes. About four different varieties of chips. Ice cream…"

"my god Casey. Did you leave any food for the other customers?"

"Nope. Just what was on the list."

While they were talking, Elliot returned holding a drumstick with a large bite taken out of it. "This is really good Casey."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you like it."

Seeing Elliot's chicken, everyone else filed into the kitchen and began eating. When they got back, Casey was pinned against the wall making out with Olivia.

"Ummmm."

Casey jumped and blushed when she saw everyone watching. "hey guys!"

"What the hell is going on?"

Casey looked at Olivia, then walked to the couch and sat down.

Olivia sat down next to her. "Casey and I are seeing each other."

Everyone's face mirrored one look. A look of shock, followed by confusion.

Elliot spoke up first. "That's um great. I'm happy for you."

"How long have you been this way?"

"Since yesterday before work." Casey kissed Olivia.

"This is odd." John started pretending to cut his chicken.

Casey sighed. "That is not the point. The point is, Olivia and I got together yesterday. Yes, we slept together. And yes I love her. If anyone has aproblem with us then the door's right there."

"I love you too Casey."

"Be careful Casey. She used to say that to Alex as well."


	7. Chapter 7

Anger colored Casey's eyes and hurt made them appear to grow. "Excuse me?" The question came out so softly, it could have been a breath.

Elliot flinched at her tone. "Casey I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Casey stood up slowly. "Let me tell you something. I will NEVER be Alexandra Cabot. You may think she's better than me. You may not. No matter what you think, I am your ADA now. And it is going to stay that way."

"Casey-"

Casey held up her hand. "I love Olivia. I have since the day I met her. You might think that Alex is better for her. Hell, you may think that Alexandra Cabot is the best damn ADA ever to walk the planet. Keep your god damn feelings to yourself!!!" She walked upstairs and everyone in the living room heard the slam of the bedroom door.

Olivia inhaled slowly and looked at Elliot. "Why the hell did you say that to her?!"

"It just slipped out."

"I'm over Alex. I love Casey now."

Casey opened the bedroom door quietly and listened.

"You swore to Alex that you would never leave her. Did you make Casey that same promise??"

"Elliot Alex and I broke up because we grew apart."

"You'll grow apart from Casey too."

"No I won't. Casey is beautiful and smart and I love her."

Casey ran downstairs and jumped on Olivia.

Olivia could see that Casey had been crying. She stroked Casey's hair. "I'm here baby."

Elliot sighed. "Casey I'm sorry!" Casey turned away. "I'm not talking to you."

"Okay now you're just being immature."

"She's not being immature. How would you react to being compared to someone you already knew from day one would be hard to measure up to? Everyone judges you because of your predecessor."

"That's-not-"

"That's exactly what you're doing! You're telling Casey she doesn't belong with me and that Alex does. Casey just ignore him sweetheart."

Casey sighed. "For years I tried to measure up to Cabot. I went blonde because I thought that's what Olivia wanted. Nobody will ever know how much I love Olivia." She kissed Olivia passionately.

"I love you."

Casey pushed her tongue further into Olivia's mouth.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"GET A ROOM!" Everyone shouted.

"Get a room." One voice stood apart from the rest.

Casey pulled away from the kiss and turned to the door, looking directly into the eyes of none other than Alexandra Cabot.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia's soda slipped out of her grip. "Alex?!"

Alex smiled. "I cannot believe you would have a party and not invite me!"

Casey looked at her. "You're supposed to be in Wisconsin. You're supposed to be dead!!!"

"Oh really now Casey, is that any way to treat your predecessor?" Alex unfolded a piece of crumpled paper and read the details of the party out loud. "I'm just wondering why you didn't invite me Livvybear."

Olivia restrained Casey from hitting the blonde. "Alex don't call me that anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm with Casey now and I really love her."

"CASEY YOU STUPID WHORE!!!"

Casey didn't flinch at the ex ADA's tone. "I'm not a whore. You two broke up, and I took my chance."

"Olivia's MINE."

"No Alex. I'm sorry." Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey from behind.

"Casey how could you do this?!"

"Alex I didn't do anything! You left for seven years. Yes you dated Olivia for my first two years at SVU, but you broke up. After that, it took me a few years, but I was able to get up the courage to tell Olivia how I felt. I'm sorry, but my relationship with her isn't going anywhere."

John started munching on his chips noisily. "This is so much better than a movie. Catfight, aisle three. On this end we have--OW!"

"Shut up." Melinda looked at him. "And I did not hit you that hard."

"Bad munchkin." Elliot started laughing.

Casey sighed and turned back to Alex. "I'm so sorry Alex."

Alex sighed. "I just…"

"You thought that everything would be the same when you returned."

"But everything changed." Alex's jaw set.

"That's not true. Not everything changed. Really, the only things that changed is that I replaced you in the courtroom as well as in bed."

"Catfight."

"JOHN!!!!"

Alex was on the verge of tears. "There's no hope for Olivia and me."

"To be together permanently? No. But if…"

Olivia looked at Casey. "What baby?"

"If you two want one more night together-"

"What?? NO Casey."

"Olivia I can leave and come back."

"No baby. I won't cheat on you."

"I want you to spend one more night with Alex."

"Why?"

Casey sighed. "Because I know how much it would mean to you."

"Can I intervene here?"

Every head to turned to Alex. "What?"

"We can three way!"

Olivia picked her soda up. "Hell no, and you're nuts if you think I'm going to cheat on my girlfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

**The next couple of months flew by. Casey was pregnant by a donor. One morning, she redecorated her office just because she didn't have room for the picture of her and Olivia. In the end, she put it on the desk.**

**Olivia knocked on the door. "how's my pregnant fiance?"**

**Casey jumped. "What do you mean fiance?"**

**Olivia slipped a ring onto Casey's finger. "Will you marry me?"**

"**Yes." Casey kissed her passionately.**

"**Baby what are you doing?"**

"**Decorating." Casey hung a softball plaque up. **

"**It looks the same."**

"**Well, I redecorated. But then I undecorated and redecorated." Casey smiled.**

**Olivia giggled. "You're crazy!"**

"**No I'm not!" Casey playfully tossed a pillow at her. "At least I can count to ten Miss seven, eight, TEN."**

**Olivia caught the pillow. "I was tired! Put the hammer and nails down Miss Novak."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because sexy prosecutors carrying hammers and nails don't blend in in Paris."**

**Casey looked at her, confusion shining in her emerald eyes. "Huh?"**

"**We're going to Paris for a few weeks."**

"**Um okay. When are we leaving?"**

**Olivia checked her watch. "Three hours."**

"**Why are we going to Paris?"**

"**Because we don't want to be late for the wedding."**

**Casey set the hammer down. "Whose wedding?"**

**Olivia kissed her passionately. "Ours."**

"**When?"**

"**Monday."**

**Casey gasped. "But it's Friday! There's shopping to do and invitations to print up. There's no time!"**

"**Casey calm down. I already took care of that. All you have to do is just smile and nod occasionally."**

"**What? Liv that makes no sense!"**

**Olivia picked her up and carried her past a pair of ADAs who were lost in conversation. "Exactly baby."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Casey stayed seated long after the warning light signaled the okay for passengers to unbuckle their seatbelts. After the seemingly endless flight, she was sore and exhausted. She had focused on the top of the Eiffel Tower as she watched the ground become closer while the aircraft barreled towards the ground.**

"**Casey?"**

**Casey breathed in and out slowly as she took ahold of her lover's hand. "I'm okay Liv."**

"**We're on the ground now babe."**

**Casey nodded as she clasped her briefcase shut. "I know." During the flight, she had found solace in her case files. "One motion, two motion," she remembered counting.**

**Olivia helped her up. "We have lunch reservations."**

**At the restaurant, Casey scanned the menu thoughtfully before ordering. "j'aurai la cocotte de poulet."**

**Olivia raised an eyebrow.**

**Casey giggled. "That's French for I will have the chicken casserole."**

"**N'importe quoi autre, mademoiselle?"**

"**Non."**

**Olivia lowered her own menu. "You speak French?"**

**Casey smiled. "Yes. What are you going to have beautiful?"**

"**You pick for me."**

**Casey turned to the waitress. "les oeufs brouillés avec le saucisson et les crêpes."**

"**Baby what did you order?"**

"**Scrambled eggs with sausage and pancakes."**

**Olivia licked her lips. "Mmmm." Her phone started beeping.**

**Casey groaned. "Now?"**

**Olivia answered. "Benson."**

**When Olivia hung up, Casey's legs were crossed tightly under the table. "Well?"**

"**They need me at work."**

**Casey sighed. "Yeah I figured that. Just go."**

"**I turned them down."**

**The rest of the night was a great experience for both women. During dinner, Casey tutored Olivia in French. She was proud of her girlfriend. "Now, how do you say can you repeat that please?"**

**Olivia smiled. "Pouvez-vous répéter que s'il vous plaît ?"**

"**très bien."**

"**Merci. Can we stop now?"**

"**Sure."**

**After dinner, Casey and Olivia saw a movie at the cinema around the corner from the restaurant. It was romantic and allowed them plenty of time to make out like horny teenagers. From there, they walked around the park for a few hours. When Casey was not able to stay awake any longer, Olivia carried her to the hotel room and laid her down on the bed. "Goodnight Princess." She switched off the light, unclipped her badge and shield, and set them on the dresser. She locked in the door and climbed into bed with Casey.**

"**Olivia?"**

"**Yes?"**

**Casey yawned and curled lazily at Olivia's side. "I love you," she murmured, already falling asleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The morning of the wedding, Casey found a note from Olivia when she woke up. **_

"_**Good morning baby. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle and make you mine. Love, Olivia."**_

**Casey sighed happily as she folded the note neatly and looked at the clock.**

"**Casey are you up?"**

**Casey heard her mother's voice outside the door. "yes Mom." She got up and pulled open the door. "Morning."**

**Deanna smiled. "Enjoying your last few hours as a Novak?"**

"**Mommy I'll always be a Novak. It doesn't matter who I marry." Casey sat on the bed.**

**Deanna went to the closet and took Casey's dress off of the hook. Walking back to her daughter, she smiled. "Strip."**

**Casey pulled her nightgown off.**

**Deanna helped her into the puffy dress. She zipped it in the back, buttoned it at the sides, and fluffed it at the bottom. Tears fell as she warmed the curling iron.**

**Casey looked at her. "Mom are you crying?"**

"**My little girl's getting married!"**

"**Mother! Jesus Christ, I'll always be your little girl."**

**Deanna sighed and wiped her tears. Lifting the now heated curling iron, she brushed a strand of Casey's long red hair down from the ponytail.**

**After another hour of feeling her hair be pulled and listening to her mother's babbling, Casey was ready. Deanna arranged the veil and pulled away. "You look beautiful."**

**As Casey walked down the aisle, she saw Olivia. She struggled to walk in time with the music. After what seemed forever, she was standing at Olivia's side as she recited her vows.**

"**Do you, Casey, take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**

"**I do."**

"**Do you, Olivia, take Casey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**

"**YES." Olivia blushed. "I mean I do."**

**Casey giggled. "Hot," she mumbled.**

"**Does anyone object to this ceremony?" The priest waited for thirty seconds. "I now pronounce you married."**

**Olivia grabbed Casey and placed her hands firmly on her wife's hips. She kissed her passionately.**

**Casey moaned into the kiss and kissed back.**

"**I love you Mrs. Benson-Novak."**

**Casey rolled her tongue across Olivia's lips. "I love you too."**

**Someone cleared their throat. "Guys?"**

**Casey opened her eyes, alert to the sound of Cabot's voice. "**_**SHIT,"**_** she thought.**

**Olivia held her tightly. "Don't worry baby. Nothing will ever make me leave you."**

"**It's nice to see you again Casey. I OBJECT."**

"**Objections were already called for," Casey snapped.**

"**I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE ON THE GROUNDS THAT OLIVIA IS MINE."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Casey pulled out of Olivia's arms. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Alex. "I believe she's mine. The ring on my finger finds a match on hers."**

"**So it's bad enough that you stole my job, but you had to go after my lover?"**

"**Alex she didn't steal anything. When you got shot, someone had to take your place. And as for her stealing me, we broke up a long time ago."**

"**She took you from me!" Alex started crying.**

"**No she didn't. I'm sorry Alex, but it's over between us."**

**Casey sighed. "Alex-"**

"**Don't bother, Casey. Regardless of what anyone says, you took the woman I love, and I will get her back."**

**Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey from behind and hugged her.**

**Casey placed her own hands over Olivia's arms. "Alex I really love her."**

**Alex was in tears. "I love you Olivia!"**

**Olivia shook her head. "I'm sorry."**

"**Have fun with your redheaded whore!"**

**Casey stood directly in front of Alex. "Did you just call me a whore?"**

"**I did."**

**Casey grabbed Alex and kissed her passionately. "How's that for a redheaded whore?"**

"**You're a bitch Casey."**

"**I know I am. Now stay the hell away from my wife!"**

**Alex remained silent. The tension in the congregation could have been cut with a knife. "Casey?"**

"**What?"**

**Alex sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want you OR Olivia to hate me."**

"**You have to let her go."**

"**I'm so sorry."**

"**Alex look at me."**

**Alex looked into her old lover's eyes. **

**Olivia smiled. "We can still be friends."**

"**I suppose that's all we will ever be now that you belong to Casey."**

"**I'm really sorry Alex."**

"**You two are good together." Alex hugged Casey. "Forgive me Casey."**

"**I do Alex. I know how I would feel if I left for a few years, came back, and found someone sitting at my desk making out with my girlfriend."**

**Olivia smiled. "Alex, come to the dinner tonight."**

"**You really want me there?"**

"**Of course," Casey replied. "You're our friend."**

"**I would love to come Casey."**

"**You're a good friend. But please accept that Olivia is mine."**

"**I'll try," Alex promised.**


	13. Chapter 13

Casey bit her lip and tried not to cry as Olivia brought the whip down a twenty fourth time. She had all she could do to not collapse at twenty five.

Olivia pushed her down and got on top of her. "Are you okay?"

Casey released her lip. "yes." She was not going to let Olivia win, no matter how much it hurt.

"You sure?" Olivia prompted.

"Yes Olivia."

Olivia pushed two fingers into her.

"Not..going…to…moan." Casey gripped one of the hotel's pillows so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Moaning would mean admitting that she was enjoying this. She would not give Olivia that satisfaction.

"You will." Olivia picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

This was becoming a nightly ritual. Casey and Olivia would have a contest for dominance, which Olivia would win in the end.

Being thrown onto the bed was only the beginning. Next, Casey would fight and struggle against the older woman's overpowering dominance.

Olivia started moving slowly in and out of her.

Casey clutched the pillow and fought her moans back into her throat.

Olivia grabbed the pillow and dropped it off of the bed. She got up and returned, holding her handcuffs. She roughly held Casey's hands above her head as she handcuffed her to the bedpost.

Casey had closed her legs. Olivia shoved them open again. "God damn it Casey. Keep them open." She slid easily back into Casey's body.

Casey struggled to keep from screaming as Olivia pumped in and out of her. When Olivia added another finger, she arched her back off of the bed and moved her body against Olivia's fingers.

Olivia heard an almost inaudible whimper. She thrust her fingers deeper.

"OLIIIIVVVIIIIAAAA!!!!"

Olivia pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. She placed her hands firmly and possessively on Casey's hips as she allowed Casey the freedom to grind against her mouth.

When Casey's orgasm hit her, she shook and screamed. She slowly relaxed and her hips fell back onto the bed. "Jesus Liv!"

Olivia released Casey from the handcuffs that bound her to the bed. She kissed Casey passionately. "You my dear are very loud."

"Well if you would let me hold the pillow I wouldn't be so fucking loud."

"Now why would I do that?" Olivia asked with a smirk. "It's much to fun to hear you scream and watch you struggle against the handcuffs while you shake the bed."

"I don't shake the bed!"

"Casey honey look at the mattress. It is longer parallel to the bed frame."

And so the makeup sex began. It was the apology sex for what both women had endured moments before. It was gentle, loving, and a meaningful part of their relationship. Someday, Casey would win the dominance fight. Someday she would make Olivia scream. That was a promise to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

"We are now ready for takeoff. Please fasten your seatbelts and do not unbuckle them until the warning light is off. Thank you, and enjoy your flight."

Casey yawned and snuggled into Olivia. "We're going home."

"I know baby." Olivia kissed the top of Casey's head.

Casey laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and yawned.

Olivia smiled. "I love you." She noticed the red rings around Casey's wrists. "Baby what happened?"

"I don't know."

"They look like handcuff marks." Olivia sighed. "We were both really rough last night. The handcuffs obviously dug into your wrists. I'm so sorry baby."

"You hit me really really hard last night."

"I did? I'll try to be gentler next time."

"Why do you have to be so rough?"

Olivia looked at her. "Casey if you don't like it--"

Casey sighed and hated herself for saying what she had just said. "I love it. Really, I do. I don't know why I said that." She kissed her wife's neck up to her lips. "You're so beautiful."

Olivia moaned and kissed back. "Be careful Case. I'm extremely horny."

"You're going to have to wait. We have other people in the cabin this time." Casey laid her head back down.

"I love you Casey."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

Casey grabbed her cell phone and clicked to her incoming texts. "These are texts from Alex. At the end of each of them is YOUR signature."

Olivia started scrolling through the messages. "Baby I never said these things."

"Baby I can't get away from Casey yet. I'll be there soon," Casey recited from a message. "Funny that this same morning you weren't there when I woke up!"

"Casey how can you think I would do that?"

"The messages-"

"Are a scam! Alex is trying to break us up! I cannot believe that my own wife would believe that I would do such a horrible thing!" Tears fell from Olivia's eyes. "I wouldn't!"

Casey looked at one of the texts. "_Oh my god,"_ she thought. _"Olivia's signature has a smiley face at the end. These don't. SHIT." _"Babe I'm sorry!"

"I need some space." Olivia turned away.

Casey stared blankly out the window. She had believed Alex, the one person who could not accept their relationship, over Olivia, her wife, the woman she loved. What kind of wife did that? She had hurt Olivia, and now she had to think of a way to make things right again.


	15. Chapter 15

Casey just let the tears fall as she stared out the window, watching the clouds . She hated what she had done, but she had no way to fix it. "I'm so sorry Olivia," she murmured.

"It's okay."

Casey jumped and turned around to face Olivia. "You heard that?"

"I've been sitting here watch you hit your head on the window for the last hour." Olivia kissed Casey softly. "I'm sorry I got so mad Caseybaby."

"I deserved it." Casey looked down. "I can't believe I believed her over you. I know that you would never do that!"

Olivia pulled her in and held her close. "Baby she's manipulative. But how can you think I would do that to you?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know. You were gone and then the texts were there and you were cranky when you got back. You always get cranky after we make love so I thought you were out with Alex."

Olivia sighed. "I was shopping honey, for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But then why were you cranky?"

Olivia smiled. "Because the salespeople were total asses and didn't know what the fuck they were doing." She rolled her eyes. "Interns."

Casey giggled. "I know that you would never hurt me unless I ask you to."

""You got it Princess." Olivia kissed Casey's nose. "Do you want to see what I got you?"

Casey smiled. "Sure."

Olivia reached into her purse and pulled out a small black box. "Close your eyes."

Casey closed her eyes.

Olivia took out a diamond heart pendant on a thin silver chain and fastened it around Casey's neck. "Open baby."

Casey looked at it. "Oh it's so beautiful." She kissed Olivia passionately. "Thank you."

"Anything for my wife." Olivia smiled.

Casey climbed into her lap and laid her head on Olivia's chest. "I really am sorry Livvia."

Olivia stroked Casey's hair and smiled. "I know honey. Next time though, come to me first. I wouldn't lie to you. Even if I WERE cheating on you, I would tell you the truth.

"Well are you?"

"Nope. I never will either."


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing Casey did when the arrived in New York was to drive to the office and speed dial Alex's number. "ALEX!!"

Alex looked up from a case file when the phone rang. "Oh hey Casey."

"Don't you, "oh hey Casey" me! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"What do you mean?"

Casey took five shallow breaths. "You almost broke Olivia and I up!"

"You had a right to know what has been going on between us."

"You stupid bitch! Those texts were from you!"

"I'm sleeping with Olivia."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You are so fucking screwed up that you have to convince yourself that you're sleeping with Olivia in the hopes that I will believe your lies."

"They're true," Alex replied suavely.

"The texts are from you Cabot! You botched Olivia's signature. Because of you, I caused her to cry when I accused her of cheating on me."

"Oh is she crying because she misses me?"

"Don't fuck with me."

Alex sighed. "Okay fine. The texts were fake. I tried dealing with seeing you in her arms and I can't!"

"That doesn't excuse sending fake texts and lying about sleeping with my wife. It was uncalled for, rude, and you can bet your ass there will be justice for it. You are so fucking lucky that she is giving me a second chance."

"She is?!"

"YES. NOW FOR THE LAST TIME, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY."

"Why are you so bitter about this Casey?"

Casey scoffed. "What am I supposed to do? Say "Oh that's fine that you're trying to tear Olivia away from me. That's fine that you lied about her cheating on me and planted evidence. That's fine that-"

"You have it all wrong Casey." Alex interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm over Olivia. I want you."


	17. Chapter 17

Casey played through the details of what had just happened in her head as she drove home. "oh my god," she muttered to herself. "This is so not happening." Her phone buzzed just as the light turned red. Flipping it open, she read her new text.

"Hey baby, it's me, Alex."

"Jesus Christ." Casey said as she slammed her phone shut. When she got home, she saw Olivia cooking dinner. "Liv I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Casey sighed and laid her briefcase on the table. "Well on the bright side, Alex is over you."

"So she says."

""That's where the bad news comes in. Um, she says that she doesn't want you anymore. She wants me."

Olivia grabbed onto the counter for support. "Oh god."

"I promise I don't want her babe. I want you. I don't know what that woman's problem is."

"Casey she wants you."

"I know, and she's not getting me. I swear that. I don't someone who falls in and out of love as easily as most people decide what they want for dinner." Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and kissed her passionately.

"Awww I love you."

"I love you too. What's for dinner beautiful?"

Olivia smiled. "Pot roast with baked potatoes, garlic bread, and corn."

Casey licked her lips. "Yummy."

"And yes I remembered the gravy this time. We don't need a repeat of last time."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Baby you left a bite mark on the inside of my thigh that never healed and is now a scar."

"I was hungry." Casey blushed. "And stop acting like it didn't turn you on!"

"True." Olivia ladled the gravy into the gravy boat, set it on the plate, and carried it to the table.

"So what are we going to do about Alex?"

"The same thing we've been doing since the day after we got together."

"What do you mean?"

"We ignore her."

"Easy for you to say." Casey set the plate of roast onto the table. "You don't have to sit next to her in the courtroom."

Olivia sighed. "Then take maternity leave!"

"I'm only two months pregnant!"

"Damn it."

"Face it Olivia. We have to face her. If we avoid her, she'll keep looking for ways to get our attention. If we face her together, we can endure whatever she does."

"I think we need to make a pact."

"No matter what she says to or about either of us," Casey began.

"We will trust each other in the end," Olivia promised.

Casey shared a heated kiss with her lover. "Sealed with a kiss."


	18. Chapter 18

"Casey!"

Casey groaned as she stopped in front of the courthouse water fountain. "What do you want Alex?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

Casey rolled her eyes. "How stupid do you think I am?" Before Alex could answer, she continued. "Olivia's meeting here for a lunch date."

"Really?" Alex repeated thoughtfully. She grabbed Casey and slammed her to the wall. "Mmmm Casey." She kissed Casey hard on the lips.

"Alex what the fuck are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Baby I'm so horny."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Alex glanced at a trio of passing attorneys. "We're having a dominance fight. She's a sore loser."

"Enjoy yourselves." They walked away as their conversation resumed.

"You may be able to convince Detective Benson that you need her to be more gentle. Sorry babe, but unfortunately for you, I know better," Alex hissed.

"Stop!"

"Tell me you love it." Alex lifted Casey's shirt and dragged her into the bathroom, tugging on her swollen nipples. "Is this your way of telling me you love it?" she purred. She flicked her tongue across the protruding bumps. "That's more like it."

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Nice and big. Just the way I like them. Now for our next stop…"

"Oh no, please don't-"

"Oh yes." Alex smirked. She held a hand tightly across Casey's mouth so noone would hear her scream. She slid the hem of Casey's skirt up and shoved her panties aside.

"Alex, please-" Casey tried to protests. It came out as a jumble of incoherent words.

"Casey honey you're so beautiful," Alex persisted. She entered Casey with three fingers. "Baby I'll treat you so well. I won't yell, I won't handcuff you to the bed and whip you. I'll be home when you want me." She pushed deeper into Casey's body. When Casey tried to pull away, Alex held her firmly to the wall. "Stop that or you'll hurt yourself."

Casey let out a tiny whimper. "No," she tried. Once again, her cries were muffled.

"Come on Casey you know you want to cum for me." Alex bent down and kissed Casey's inner thighs.

Casey hated what Alex was doing. All she wanted was to run to Olivia and hug her and say she loved her.

Olivia walked into the courthouse and tapped on a bailiff's shoulder. "Excuse me, have you seen Casey Novak?"

"She's in the bathroom with Miss Cabot."

Alex heard Olivia's voice. "What have we here?" She timed it perfectly so that when Olivia walked in, she saw Alex's tongue buried deep inside of her wife.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Casey's eyes were closed as she focused on trying not to cum in Alex's mouth. She hated it, but she was extremely sensitive. She opened them when she felt Alex rip her tongue out. "O-Olivia this isn't what it looks like."**_

"_**Save it Casey." Olivia turned and ran out.**_

_**Alex smirked. "See baby? She doesn't really love you. She ran out on you!"**_

"_**Because of you!" Casey pushed Alex off of her and threw her clothes back on. She ran out and caught up to Olivia. "Babe she pinned me. I had no way to fight her off!"**_

_**Olivia turned around. "Sure you did! What the hell is your problem? Am I not fucking you enough??"**_

"_**Please don't say that. She came onto me. Please believe me!"**_

"_**Your moans speak for themselves, Novak."**_

"_**I wasn't moaning. Her hand was over my mouth so when I tried to beg her to stop it sounding like moans. I would never cheat on you."**_

"_**I would have agreed with you if you would have asked me that this morning. After watching you fuck Cabot's mouth-"**_

"_**Olivia-"**_

"_**Save it. Goodbye Casey." Olivia walked away.**_

_**Casey ran back inside and gathered her things. She dashed to the car and let the tears fall freely as she drove to her mother's house. She walked, shaking, up the paved driveway and knocked on the door.**_

_**Deanna opened the door. "Casey what the-" When she saw her daughter's tearstained face, she changed her tone. "What happened baby girl?"**_

"_**I-I think I lost Olivia."**_

"_**Come in and tell me everything."**_

_**Casey sat on the couch and began. "The night of our celebration party Alex showed up and tried to steal Olivia. I thought she had given up when we talked to her at the wedding. Alex sent me fake texts from Olivia about a bogus affair between them, and I accused Olivia of cheating on me. Olivia forgave me. Today after court, Alex dragged me into the bathroom and attacked me and Olivia walked in when Alex slid her tongue into me. I tried to fight her off, I really did. Olivia thinks I cheated on her and she ran out."**_

"_**Honey did you talk to Olivia?"**_

"_**I tried. She ran out on me!" Casey looked down as tears resumed falling. "I love her so much Mom."**_

"_**I know that. Sweetheart Olivia's probably shocked and confused about what she saw. She probably doesn't understand. She'll come around."**_

"_**You don't know that."**_

"_**Yes I do."**_

_**Casey got up and hugged her mother. "I can't lose her Mommy. I love her more than anything."**_

"_**First, finish your tea."**_

_**Casey finished her tea as she laid down on the couch.**_

"_**What's a happy memory you have?"**_

"_**My wedding night. Why?"**_

"_**Focus on that. Think of every detail you can and replay it over and over in your head. Now, close your eyes and just keep replaying that night."**_

_**Casey did as she was told and quickly fell into a rough sleep.**_

"_**Sweet dreams." Deanna sighed and dialed Olivia's cell number.**_


	20. Chapter 20

"**Why am I here?' Olivia asked as Deanna led her to the living room.**

**Deanna turned to Olivia. "Because your wife cried herself to sleep after telling me everything that happened!"**

"**She cheated on me!"**

"**No she didn't." Deanna pulled out a video tape.**

"**What's this?"**

"**The courthouse security tapes that Judge Donnelly gave me. You're going to watch tape four."**

"**I'm not going to watch Casey fuck her new lover!"**

**Deanna pushed the tape into the VCR and hit play, ignoring Olivia's protests. "You want to convince yourself that your wife would cheat on you?"**

"**Deanna-"**

"**Watch the tape!"**

**Olivia watched Casey struggle against Alex. She listened to the love of her life try to convince Alex not to hurt her. "Turn it off," she pleaded.**

**Deanna stopped the tape. "Well?"**

"**Oh my god." Olivia shook her head. "Casey was telling the truth. Alex DID attack her. Oh god," she repeated. "Can I see Casey?"**

"**She's asleep on the couch in the other living room."**

**Olivia walked into the adjoining living room and saw Casey asleep on the couch. Casey's long red curls were fanned out and she was on her back, her hands folded across her stomach. "Casey," she whispered. "My Sleeping Beauty." She sat on the edge of the couch and placed her right hand over Casey's. She leaned down and kissed Casey softly.**

**Casey shifted and opened her eyes. When she saw Olivia's face above her, she thought she was dreaming.**

"**Did I wake you up?"**

**It really was Olivia. "I've been waking up all night."**

**Olivia kissed her again. "That's not good."**

"**Olivia what are you doing?"**

"**Kissing my wife. I saw the tape baby. I know that you tried to fight Alex, and I know she dragged you into the bathroom."**

"**I would never cheat on you."**

"**I know baby." Olivia kissed Casey again, a little harder this time. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."**

"**I'm your wife Olivia. I love you and I would never dream of cheating on you."**

"**I know. I don't know what the hell I was thinking."**

"**She's not going to give up."**

**Olivia tucked Casey in. "Unless I arrest her."**

"**We have to start trusting each other babe." Casey sighed. "This is the second time that vindictive bitch has almost broken us up."**

"**I know. Did you like her tongue?"**

**Casey shook her head. "No. Yours is the only one I like."**

"**Awww."**

"**Liv?" Casey hugged her.**

"**Yeah?"**

**Casey smiled brightly. "You're fucking me just fine."**


	21. Chapter 21

"**Mmmm babe. Don't stop."**

**Olivia giggled. "Baby I don't think I'm comfortable with making love to you on your mother's couch."**

**Casey pouted. "Please? She's in the kitchen, and she knows not to come in here."**

"**You know I can't resist you when you do that!" Olivia unzipped Casey's skirt and gently pried her legs apart.**

**Casey laid back. "I know."**

**Olivia placed slow kisses down Casey's body. "I'm going to be gentle tonight." She slid one finger into Casey and moved it in soft circles. "After what you've been through with Cabot today, you need someone to be gentle with your body." **

**Casey leaned back and closed her eyes, giving her body completely to her lover. This time, they were closed in pleasure, not pain and fear.**

**Olivia traced her fingers across Casey's curves. **

"**I know I know. I'm pregnant, fat, and unattractive."**

"**No baby. The more pregnant you are the hotter you get."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. Now just relax. I won't hurt you." Olivia added another finger.**

**Casey gave a little gasp, followed by a moan.**

"**I love you Casey."**

"**I love you too Olivia."**

**Olivia's fingers continued their route down Casey's body. Her left hand explored the attorney's stomach and sides while the fingers on her right hand moved slowly in and out of Casey's warm body. **

**Casey played with Olivia's hair as she relaxed against the pillows. "There's no room for both of us to sleep on the couch," she murmured.**

"**You can sleep on top of me. If you want." Olivia blushed.**

"**I do."**

**Olivia smiled. "You're submissive tonight. What's up with that?"**

"**I like it when you take control. I decided to just let you have it after all that's happened between us in the last eighteen hours."**

**Olivia giggled. "Okay baby." She moved a little harder. When she felt Casey shake a little, she kissed her hard. "Shhh. We have to be quiet."**

**Casey's screams were muffled by the kiss, instead coming out as whimpers. She brought her hips back to the couch and smiled up at Olivia. "Thank you."**

"**You're welcome sweetheart."**

**When Casey saw her mom, she giggled nervously and blushed. "Hey Mom."**

"**It sounded like you were crying."**

"**They were cries of pleasure." Olivia smiled. "I think."**

"**Cries of immense pleasure," Casey replied.**

"**Oh." Deanna caught on. "OH. Yeah okay I get it now. Keep it down then. I'm going to bed."**

"**Goodnight Mrs. Novak."**

"**Goodnight Olivia."**

"**Goodnight Mom."**

"**Goodnight Casey."**

**Casey turned back to Olivia and kissed her passionately.**


	22. Chapter 22

Casey woke up with the sun beating down on her pale skin. She was in a bedroom. How was that possible? She had fallen asleep on the couch after making love to Olivia. Was that a dream? Looking over, she saw Olivia sprawled on the other side of the bed. She slapped herself across the face. "Okay, ow!"

"Casey baby what are you doing?"

"Making sure I'm not dreaming. Are you real?"

Olivia smiled and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I think so. God Case it's early in the morning. Why are you asking rhetorical questions?"

Casey kissed her. "Point taken. Sorry."

"Are you ready for the doctor?"

"Do I have a choice?" Casey yawned. "I hate doctors. Why do I have to go?"

Olivia sighed. "To make sure everything is okay with the baby."

"Nobody's hands go between my legs unless they are yours."

Casey flinched as the doctor rubbed the freezing gel onto her flat stomach.

Olivia smirked. "Cold?"

"A little." Casey released her vice grip on Olivia's hand. "Can we see the baby?" she asked, turning to the doctor.

"Yes."

Casey looked at the ultra sound machine and saw the baby. "A girl?"

The doctor nodded. "A girl?"

Olivia smiled. "We're having a girl. Yay."

"Since when do you yay Miss Hard Ass Detective?"

Olivia giggled. "I don't know."

Casey walked out a few minutes later. In one hand she clutched the sonogram. In the other, her fingers were laced with her wife's.

"Where to now baby?"

"The office."

"Why the office?"

Casey sighed. "We are going to show Alexandra Cabot how in love we are. I don't care what it takes. I already called her and told her to drag her ass out of bed and meet us there."

"What happened to ignoring her?"

"That went out the window when she tried to fuck me."

"Jesus Christ Casey!"

Casey stopped walking. "Please babe. I need her to see how much I love you. I need her to give up on me!"

Olivia, caught up in her own thoughts, didn't reply for a while. "Okay. Let's show her that nothing she says or does can make us break up."


	23. Chapter 23

"**Alexandra, Alexandra, Alexandra. You really screwed up." Casey leaned against her desk.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You timed when you would touch me so that when Olivia walked in, she would see your tongue inside me. You knew that my eyes were closed so I wouldn't moan, NOT because I liked it. But that's what Olivia thought. You knew that my fingers were curled into your hair while I tried to push you off, not because it felt good. But that's what Olivia saw. You knew she would, and you knew it would hurt her. What, did you think that by causing her to break up with me, I would become depressed and run into your arms?"**

"**Casey-"**

**Olivia wrapped her arms protectively around Casey. "Alex I dated you for two years. Even when you were forced into Witness Protection, I stood by your side. When we broke up, we both agreed that our relationship could not and would not ever work. Now you have fallen for Casey and are doing anything and everything in your power to get us to break up."**

**Alex sat down on the couch. "I don't get it."**

**Casey sighed. "We didn't arrange this meeting to bag on you. All we are trying to do is convince you that we love each other. You can't break us up for your own selfish reasons."**

"**But I love you too Casey."**

"**Then prove that you truly love me. Let me go and let me be happy with my wife and unborn child."**

"**Your problems didn't exist until I came along." Alex looked down.**

**Casey smiled. "That's not entirely true. We fight constantly. You should have seen our fight when I threw the Picard case. I wanted to strangle Olivia when I found out she had tattled on me. But you know what? We got over it. That's because of the love we share together."**

"**But Casey I don't know how to get over you."**

**Casey rubbed the back of her neck and pulled her long red hair into a loose ponytail. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us all some coffee." She walked out and on her way to the conference room, bumped into a beautiful woman with loose blonde curls. "Oh sorry I-" When the woman turned around she gasped. "Victoria??"**

"**Casey???"**

"**What-what are you doing here?"**

**Victoria bent down and fixed the strap on her heel. "Coming to work."**

"**You work here?" Casey was confused. The last time she had seen Victoria was the day she graduated law school, and Victoria had still been an intern that day.**

"**Yes."**

"**Well we can talk about that later. You can come over for dinner and meet my wife."**

"**Wife??"**

"**You've missed a lot Victoria. But we can talk about that at dinner." Casey gathered four cups of coffee and led Victoria back into her office.**

"**Baby who is this?"**

"**This is Victoria. She was an intern when I was in my senior year of law school."**

"**Nice to meet you."**

**Alex sighed. "Casey?"**

**Casey turned around. "Right. Alex please just let me go and let me be happy with Liv."**


	24. Chapter 24

"**You don't even want to know about Casey's boyfriend for the beginning of sophomore year."**

**Casey blushed. "God Victoria."**

"**Now I'm curious. What happened?" Olivia sliced a piece of chicken off of the bone.**

**Victoria giggled. "They got caught having sex in the girls' locker room!"**

"**No way."**

**Casey blushed even more. "I lost my virginity two days prior to that after cheerleading practice in the teacher's lounge."**

"**Jeez Case."**

"**You remembered that Victoria?" Casey pushed her green beans away.**

**Victoria smiled. "Of course I remembered. I remember everything you ever tell me."**

**Casey sighed. "I was such a whore in high school."**

**Olivia smiled and looked at Victoria. "You look really familiar. If you don't mind me asking, have we met before?"**

"**I'm not sure. My birth mother gave me up and my adopted parents were strict and never really let me go out. Unless you lived in Brooklyn."**

**Olivia set her fork down. "I lived in Brooklyn until I was thirty five."**

"**Have you ever had any kids?"**

"**When I was eighteen, I was raped. I had to give my little girl up for adoption."**

"**Is her birthday October 11, 1981?"**

**Casey dropped her knife. "Sorry. Continue."**

**Olivia wiped a tear. "Yes she was."**

**Victoria reached into her purse and pulled a tiny bracelet out. "my birth mother gave this bracelet to my parents. It is inscribed with my initials. She said…"**

"**As long as she has this bracelet, she'll always have me with her." Olivia nodded.**

"**You're my birth mother?"**

"**It would seem that way."**

**Victoria got up and hugged Olivia. "They never told me anything about you except that you were a whore."**

**Olivia held her daughter tightly. "I'm so sorry that I had to give you up."**

**Victoria inhaled softly and snuggled into Olivia's warm embrace. "Why? Why did you give me up?"**

**Olivia sighed. "I was young and scared. I didn't know how to raise a child. I'm so sorry."**

"**Do I have to call Casey mom?"**

**Casey groaned. "Please don't. I can't believe that my best friend became my wife, who I know found out is the mother of my other best friend."**

"**I know it's brain boggling baby." Olivia kissed her. "I know it makes no sense and I know that this must be confusing for you. Try to understand. I'll be here with you every step of the way."**

**Casey laid her head on Olivia's chest. "It's so confusing."**

"**I know."**

"**This is very strange and awkward."**

**Victoria smiled. "Yes it is."**

"**Why?" Olivia looked from Casey to Victoria and back again.**

"**Because Casey used to always beg to meet my parents when I was taking my law classes at her law school. She got her wish. She met my mother and married her!"**


	25. Final Chapter

The next few months flew by. Alex was still after Casey, but Casey had figured out ways to ignore her. Victoria and Olivia formed a strong mother/daughter bond. Casey went into labor three months early and gave birth to a beautiful green eyed baby girl who Olivia named Natalie Melissa Benson-Novak.

Casey was sitting in a chair by the crib watching Natalie sleep. "She's so cute when she's sleeping."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey from behind. "She's cute anyway."

"Yeah. When she's sleeping. We haven't gotten any sleep in four days."

"Baby that's part of having a child. She'll be better in ten years or so."

Casey groaned and laid tilted her head back, looking at Olivia. "So I'm supposed to go ten years without sleeping??"

"No of course not. Three tops."

"Olivia Nicole!"

"I was kidding. What do you say we have a date night?"

"Or we can stay in and watch a movie."

Olivia smiled. "Which movie?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know. How about Pride and Prejudice?"

"Oh I love that movie."

"Yes Babe I know that."

Olivia went downstairs and found the DVD, pulled it off of the shelf, and popped it into the DVD player. "Casey are you coming?"

Casey walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm getting the drinks and popcorn."

Olivia got up and helped her.

Casey dumped two bags of popcorn into a huge bowl and set it on the counter. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out two bottles of coca cola. She kissed Olivia, handed her one, and carried the bowl of popcorn into the living room. "Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Casey hit PLAY on the movie.

"I love you too."

Just as the movie started, Natalie cried from the nursery. Casey sighed. "I'll be right back." She went to their daughter and cradled her. Once she was fed, she fell back asleep. Casey went back downstairs and reclaimed her position next to her detective. As long as she had Olivia by her side, she knew that she could accomplish anything.


End file.
